The present invention relates to a drawing roller with controlled drawing fingers, for an agricultural machine, in particular a harvester thresher. More particularly, the invention deals with a drawing roller which is rotatably supported in a cutting trough of a harvester thresher and has outwardly arranged oppositely operating screw plates and a plurality of controlled drawing fingers located therebetween.
In such drawing rollers, the working region of the drawing fingers can be changed so that this working region can be directed more to the receipt of the product from the cutting trough or to the transfer of the product to the inclined conveyor and in dependence upon the product to be harvested. In some cases when the steam product height is very small, and moreover the product is very dry, the fingers must have simultaneously their optimum action both in the receiving region and the transferring region, which is not possible.